Traumland
by lil-natch
Summary: (Severus Snape One Shot)


Disclaimer: Alles aus der Welt der JK Rowling gehört ihr. Alles aus der Welt Tolkiens gehört ihm. Mir gehört bloß der Plot und verdiene damit kein Geld.

Inspiriert durch: Marilyn Manson Tainted Love und Ramstein Stripped.

Traumland

* * *

Es tut weh.

Es tut verdammt weh.

Ich spüre meine Beine. Beide gebrochen. Als ich fiel konnte ich es hören. Dieses Geräusch hallt immer noch in meinen Ohren. Furcht bar. Nur sind meine Beine nicht das einzige Problem.

Ich fürchte ich habe mir auch die eine oder andere Rippe gebrochen. Genauso wie mir das bewusst ist weiß ich auch das sich eine von ihnen in meine Lunge gebohrt hat.

Das ist nicht gut, gar nicht gut.

Mein Kopf schmerzt. Ich kann ihn nicht anheben. Jedes mal wenn ich es versuche sehe ich Sternchen, es beginnt sich alles zu drehen. Übelkeit.

Also bin ich dazu verdammt mir das Loch anzusehen, durch das ich gefallen bin.

Dumm, ziemlich dumm.

Keiner weiß wo ich bin, also wird mich keiner finden.

So wie ich die Sache sehe bin ich in ein bis zwei Stunden tot.

Was an sich nicht schlimm ist, aber mich stört das ich in dieser Höhle verrotten werde. Kein Grab. Kein weißer Mamorstein. Kein Leichenschmaus.

Gut ich glaube nicht dass außer Dumbledore jemand zu meiner Beerdigung kommen würde.

Na ja, hat auch sein gutes.

Ich frage mich echt, ob sich jemand an mich erinnert wird?

Werden die Schüler feiern, wenn ich morgen nicht auftauche und sie triezen kann.

Mhmm.

Schade dass ich diesem Longbottom nicht noch mehr Angst eingejagt habe.

Jetzt wird er vermutlich doch durch die Prüfungen kommen. Schade.

Ich bin doch ein schrecklicher Mensch.

Autsch.

Ich hätte bei diesem Gedanken nicht höhnisch lachen sollen. Das tat weh.

Ich sollte wirklich jede Art von Bewegung vermeiden.

Verdammt, jetzt geht auch noch die Fackel aus.

Nun sitze ich, nein ich liege im Dunkeln.

Mir wird kalt.

Es ist wohl bald zu Ende.

Dann muss ich nicht mehr den Spion mimen. Nicht dem dunklen Lord gegenüberstehen. Nicht mehr seine Blicke auf mir spüren.

Der verdammte Mistkerl ist schließlich schuld das ich hier im Dreck liege und sterbe!

Wegen ihm bin ich hier und warte jetzt auf den berühmten Film, der sich abspielt bevor man stirbt.

Stattdessen nur Dunkelheit. Irgendwie aber auch passend, schließlich nennen mich die Schüler ja übergroße Fledermaus.

Ich schließe die Augen. Ich male mir aus wie Potters Gesicht aussieht wenn er hört dass ich verschwunden bin und wie sie mich für tot erklären.

Nicht schön, vermutlich wird er sich Freuen mich los zu sein. Auch sein dämlicher Freund, dieser Weasley. Wie nennt ihn Malfoy? Wiesel? Schon irgendwie passend.

Mein Atem wird schwerer. Ist wohl bald zu Ende. Mad Eye wird sicher glauben ich währe komplett übergelaufen.

Voldemort, mhmm was der wohl denkt.

Sollte er einen Suchtrupp schicken, was ich bezweifele, werden die nur meine Leiche finden.

Bin ich es der da pfeift?

Das ist seltsam.

Bilde ich mir das nur ein, oder nicht?

Nein da pfeift jemand, und er kommt direkt auf mich zu.

Stell ich mich tot, soll ich auf mich aufmerksam machen?

Ich habe keine Ahnung.

Was inzwischen aber auch egal ist, denn er hat mich schon gefunden.

Er misst meinen Puls. Wieso sehe ich ihn nicht, ich rieche doch seine Fackel.

Ach ja, ich habe ja meine Augen vorhin geschlossen.

Ich mache sie also auf, mustere das Gesicht was sich über meinem befindet.

Es ist ein Mann, Mitte dreißig würde ich sagen. Seine Augen sind grün und machen einen besorgten Eindruck. Er macht sich sorgen um mich?

Sein blondes Haar ist ziemlich dreckig. Er scheint auch sonst nicht viel von Wasser und Seife zu halten.

Seine schmutzige Hand fährt über mein Gesicht. Dann spüre ich wie er meine Rippen abtastet.

Der Schmerz erfühlt meinen ganzen Körper und ich glaube ich habe gerade gestöhnt.

Nicht gut, es zog sich bis zu Lunge. Sieht für mich nicht gut aus. Auch wenn ich gefunden wurde.

Er schaut sich meine Beine an.

Wenn ich könnte würde ich ihm eine rüberziehen. Sieht er denn nicht das ich schmerzen habe.

Wieder beugt er sich über mein Gesicht.

Er hat schöne Augen.

_Danke._

_Bitte_... Moment da war eine Stimme in meinem Kopf die nicht meine war und er hat kein Wort gesagt.

Wieso lächelt er jetzt.

_Du denkst so laut das es nicht zu überhören ist._

_Verschwinde aus meinem Kopf!_

_Das werde ich wenn ich du wieder in der Lage bist zu reden, solange halte ich die Verbindung aufrecht und deine Okkulmentikfähigkeiten werden dir nichts nützten liebster Severus._

_Woher kennst du mich, wenn ich fragen darf._

_Du darfst fragen was du willst, aber im Moment solltest du deine Kräfte schonen wenn du überleben willst_.

Da stellt sich mir die Frage ob ich das will.

Er muss ein Zauberer sein, denn so wie sich das anfühlt schwebe ich.

Ich schließe die Augen, denn von der Bewegung wird mir schlecht.

Plötzlich stehe ich auf einer Wiese. Ich träume.

Vor mir liegt ein Weg. Ich gehe ihn.

Das ist seltsam, es sieht so aus als würde ich mich selber beobachten.

Wahrscheinlich weil es so ist.

Da gehe ich nun diesen Weg ohne zu wissen wo er mich hinführt.

Er ist lag, sehr lang.

Es kommt mir wie Stunden vor. Doch dann erreiche ich eine Brücke.

Sie überspannt einen Bach. Sie hat kein Geländer.

Auf ihr sitzt ein Junge. Seine Füße hängen ins Wasser.

Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich setzte mich neben ihn ziehe meine Stiefel aus und tue es ihm gleich.

Das Wasser ist angenehm, besonders nach dem langen Marsch.

Ich spüre wie er mich mustert.

Ich sehe ihn an. Er ist blond, grüne Augen. Das kommt mir bekannt vor.

„Hast du Hunger?"fragt er.

Ich merke wie ich meine Augenbraue hoch ziehe, auf meine ganz typische Art und weise. Er hat mich gedudst. Ich sollte ihn belehren dass man das nicht tut wenn man mit einem unbekannten Erwachsenen spricht. Aber ich habe irgendwie keine Lust dazu.

„Ja." Antworte ich.

Er reicht mir ein Sandwich und ich nehme es dankend an.

Es schmeckt gut.

Nachdem ich fertig bin reicht er mir einen Becher. Es ist Milch. Ich trinke sie.

Dann gebe ich ihm den Becher wieder.

„Wie heißt du?"frage ich.

„Owen. Und du?"

„Severus."

Inzwischen wundere ich mich über gar nichts mehr.

„Wo bin ich hier."

Er lacht. „Du bist im Auenland."

„Bitte?"

„Na ja, eigentlich nicht, so stelle ich es mir nur vor."

„Ich verstehe nicht."

„Hast du denn nie den Hobbit gelesen?"

„Nein." Jetzt bin ich doch verwundert.

„Das ist eine Geschichte von J.J.R. Tolkien."

„Und?" ich kann ihm nicht ganz folgen.

Wieder lacht er. „Na ja der Hobbit lebt im Auenland und so stelle ich es mir eben vor."

„Du stellst dir das so vor. Ich dachte das währe mein Traum."

„Du siehst nicht so aus als könntest du so einen Traum haben."

Das saß. Er ist ganz schön frech. Dennoch nehme ich es ihm nicht übel.

„Da könntest du Recht haben."

Was mache ich da nur?

Ich sehe mir die Umgebung genauer an.

Es ist schön hier.

Bis zum Horizont schmiegen sich Hügel sanft in die Landschaft.

Seit wann bin ich so Poetisch?

„Auenland sagst du?"

Er nickt und lächelt wieder. Es ist schön ihn so zu sehen. Der Knabe hat ein sonniges Gemüt und irgendwie glaube ich es färbt auf mich ab. Ich fühle mich wohl.

Die Sonne scheint. Der Himmel hat ein Blau wie ich es noch nie gesehen habe. Ja ich fühle mich wohl.

Das macht mir angst. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich habe es mir schon lange nicht mehr gegönnt mich wohl zu fühlen.

So lange das ich fast vergessen habe wie dass ist.

Plötzlich steht der Junge auf.

Ich schau ihn fragend an.

Wie schafft er es die ganze Zeit zu lächeln, das ist doch unnatürlich, oder nicht?

„Na kommt schon, oder willst da wurzeln schlagen?"

„Wie?"

Mal wieder bin ich verwirrt.

„Es wird Zeit für dich!"

Wieso Zeit für mich? Was will der Bursche von mir. Jetzt weiß ich wieder wieso ich Kinder nicht mag. Sie können sich nicht sachlich und verständlich ausdrücken.

Plötzlich fängt er an meinem Arm zu zerren. Also stehe ich auf.

Nach dem er seinen Willen bekommen hatte drehte er sich auch schon auf und lief los.

Seltsam... Ich habe nicht eine Sekunde nachgedacht. Ich habe einfach meine Stiefel und Socken gegriffen und bin ihm nach.

Einfach so! Nicht mal Schuhe habe ich an.

Ich weiß nicht ob es an dieser märchenhaften Gegend liegt, oder an dem Jungen.

Ich möchte einfach bei ihm sein.

Seine fröhlichen Augen, die rosigen Wangen, das blonde Haar, das zauberhafte Lächeln. Lebhaft und aufgeweckt.

Und plötzlich werde ich langsamer bis ich schließlich stehen bleibe.

Er merkt dass ich stehen geblieben bin. Er wartet.

Ich mustere seinen Rücken. Seinen Nacken. Das goldene Haar.

Dieser Anblick versetzt mir einen Stich. Dieser Junge ist alles das, was ich in meiner Jugend nie war.

Einfach nur ein Kind.

Dann gehe ich auf ihn zu. Die wenigen Meter zwischen uns erscheinen wie Meilen.

Nur wenige Sekunden, aber doch Äonen.

Sanft lege ich meine Hand auf seine Schulter.

Er neigt den Kopf zur Seite und schaut mir direkt in die Augen.

Dies ist mir nicht geheuer, denn das hatte sich noch nie ein Kind getraut.

Und dann bemerke ich wie all die Freude aus seinen Augen verschwunden ist.

War ich das?

Er nahm meine Hand von seiner Schulter und hielt sie.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dir wirklich nicht wehtun."Sagt er ganz leise, so dass ich es kaum verstehe.

„Aber du hast..."

Dann wird es mir klar. Es ist sein Traum. Dieser Junge ist ein Sinnbild. Sinnbild für den der mich gefunden hat. Wir sind immer noch verbunden.

Er weiß was ich denke.

Ich muss ziemlich böse starren, denn dem Jungen steigen die Tränen in die Augen.

Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich ziehe ihn an mich heran und schließe ihn in meine Arme.

„Nein Junge! Das hast du nicht."

Meine Seele schreit. Es tut weh ihn zu halten und zu trösten und gleichzeitig will ich ihn nicht mehr loslassen. Ich möchte das er ein Teil von mir wird.

Ein schöner Gedanke, an dem ich mich in finsteren Stunden festhalten kann.

Ich spüre nicht wie die Welt um mich herum verblasst.

Es gibt nur mich und die wärme dieses Kindes.

Und dann wird alles ein eins.

Ich bin aufgewacht.

„Severus! Junge wie geht es dir?"

Na toll! Ich wache auf, und das erste was ich sehe ist Albus Dumbledore.

„Gut. Denke ich."

Ich sehe mich um. Der Krankenflügel von Hogwards.

„Wie bin ich hier her gekommen?"

„Oh." Sagt er bedeutungsschwanger. Wie ich es hasse.

„Medihexe Mirabelle hat mich benachrichtig das du ins Sankt Mundugus eingeliefert worden wären."

Er schaut mich an, wartet ab ob ich irgendwelche Fragen habe. Ich habe keine.

„Ein Bergsteiger hat dich in einer Höhle im Ural gefunden. Glücklicherweise ein Zauberer."Fährt er fort.

„Er hat dort die Erstversorgung gemacht und ist dann mit dir dort hin appariert. Er muss es ziemlich gut gemacht haben, denn Mirabelle war sehr beeindruckt, genau wie Poppy, was wahrlich schwer ist. Na ja, jedenfalls durfte ich dich dann mit hier her nehmen. Ich hofte eine vertraute Umgebung würde dir vielleicht besser helfen zu genesen."

„Wie lange ist es her?"

„Acht Tage."

Acht Tage, das ist eine lange Zeit.

Ich richte mich auf. Und dann höre ich schon die schnellen schritte Poppys, die mir gleich sagen wird ich brauche noch ruhe.

Ja, ja.

Sie stößt hinter dem Vorhang hervor und mustert mich böse.

„Severus, wenn sie wissen was gut für sie ist, dann bleiben sie liegen. Höre ich das sie auch nur einen Fuß aus dem Bett tun, dann gnade ihnen Merlin."

„Wenn sie das sagen Poppy."Sage ich so freundlich wie möglich und hebe dabei beschwichtigend die Hände.

Ich weiß nicht ob sie empört ist, oder nur verwundert, weil ich mich nicht widersetzte, aber sie murmelte irgendwas vor sich hin, als sie meine Decke gerade zieht.

Wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich keine Lust aufzustehen und hinunter in meine kalten Kerker zu gehen.

Vor allem weil ich weiß das ich Voldemort dann bericht erstatten muss. Was nicht wirklich etwas ist worauf ich mich freue, den ich habe versagt.

Der Blick des Direktors spricht allerdings Bände für mich. Auf seiner Stirn steht ganz groß:

Was ist mit Severus los?

Oh man, es fiel mir noch nie so schwer meine Fassung zu waren wie jetzt.

„Was ist das den?"

Ich will schon beleidigt sein, aber dann merke ich wie sie zu Fenster schaut.

Vor diesem Flattert eine große Schneeeule.

Potters Tier schießt es mir in denn Sinn.

Dumbledore geht zu Fenster und macht es auf und das Tier flattert ausgerechnet zu mir.

Als es über mir ist läst es das Paket fallen das es bei sich hat und landet am unteren Bettgeländer.

Ich sehe nicht wie Dumbledore und Poppy sich fragende Blicke zuwerfen.

Nein, mein Interesse ist ganz der Karte gewidmet, die an der Paketschnur hängt.

_Es tut mir leid._

Es tut mir leid? Was tut den zum Teufel wem leid?

Mir bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig, als dem Rätsel auf den Grund zu gehen und das Paket zu öffnen.

Nach dem ich Schnüre und Papier entfernt habe liegt vor mir eine unscheinbare Schachtel.

Das ist mir wirklich nicht geheuer.

Langsam hebe ich den Deckel an. Könnte ja schließlich Explodieren.

Tut es aber nicht.

Gut, ich lege also den Deckel bei Seite.

Vorsichtig schaue ich hinein.

Darinnen liegen noch zwei verschnürte Päckchen. Wie war das mit der Erholung.

Ich hole beide heraus und stelle die Schachtel auf den Nachttisch neben mir.

Das kleine Päckchen hat die Form einer Schmuckschatulle.

Aber noch viel interessanter finde ich das größere Päcken und wenn ich mich nicht irre dann ist es ein Buch.

Ich habe recht, mal wieder. Nach dem ich es ausgepackt habe und es betrachte ist es tatsächlich ein Buch.

Dummerweise betrachte ich gerade die Rückseite eben dieses.

Aber das sollte für einen Meister der Zaubertränke doch kein Problem sein.

Ich drehe es also um und lese den Buchtitel.

Ich bin mir sicher dass ich lächle. Ja ich bin mir ganz sicher.

‚Der Hobbit'

Steht da in silbernen Lettern.

Ich bin so fasziniert das ich nicht merke wie Dumbledore und Poppy sich zurückziehen.

Ich weiß von wem das Paket stammt.

Von einem schönen Gedanken, den ich in finsteren Stunden festhalten kann.

Ich glaube ich lächle immer noch.

Dann schaue ich auf das kleine Päckchen.

Ich erntferne auch hier die Verpackung. Es ist eine kleine, schlicht schwarze Schatulle.

Mach er dir jetzt einen Heiratsantrag höre ich eine fiese Stimme sagen.

Ich ignoriere sie.

Als ich sie aufmache gefriert mir das Blut in den Adern.

_Woher?_

 Hämmert es in meinen Kopf, als ich das silberne Pulver betrachte.

* * *

Ente gut. Kartoffeln auch? 


End file.
